


Kiss me?

by crazyforboo (knockmeout)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/crazyforboo
Summary: In which Seungkwan has nothing but praises for Hansol, while Hansol secretly stole kisses from Seungkwan.





	1. “You’re so pretty.”

That night, they returned wasted to the dorm after spending the night out drinking with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Hansol promised himself that he wouldn’t ever drink with them ever again. The two of them were heavy drinkers and Hansol and Seungkwan did not have even a third of their drinking capacity.

He vaguely remembered getting on the bed with Seungkwan clinging on him. He didn’t bother to change into his pajamas. He was comfortable enough with Seungkwan in his arms. “We should change,” He remembered Seungkwan mumbled. But, he too was already struggling to keep his eyes open.

“No. Sleep.” He had answered with his eyes closed.

“Hansol…” He felt Seungkwan’s fingers tracing his eyelashes and nose bridge, “You’re so pretty.”

Hansol had opened his eyes hearing the words and found Seungkwan watching him, lips bowing upwards with an adoring smile. He cupped Seungkwan’s flushed cheeks, gently caressing the warm skin, and replied, “You’re prettier,” 

Seungkwan giggled. His fingers danced on Hansol’s face, tracing his temples and cheekbones, thumb caressing the stubble on his jaw before settling on his lips. The thumb rested on his bottom lip, slightly pulling it downward, parting his lips apart. Seungkwan looked up to him, eyes hazy and Hansol leaned in as Seungkwan’s eyes closed. He could smell the alcohol in Seungkwan’s breath and the warmth radiating from their closeness.

It was brief and soft since Seungkwan immediately fell asleep as soon as their lips touched.

But, it was enough to keep Hansol fully awake even after the sun rose. He spent the night watching Seungkwan slept, tracing every line and counting each beauty mark. When he was finally asleep, he was sure he could draw Seungkwan’s face out of his memory alone.


	2. “Do you like me that much?”

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll be fine,” Hansol said and closed the door to his dorm after his manager turned to leave. He dragged his braced foot in the hallway, leaning against the wall and was surprised to see Seungkwan in front of him.

“Hey, you’re not sleeping, yet?” Hansol grinned. Seungkwan glared at him. There were obvious evidence the brown haired male was crying. Hansol felt his heart clenched.

“I told you to be careful. But of course you couldn’t resist jumping around like the mad man you are!” Seungkwan held his right arm and lead him to the living room.

Seungkwan was quiet. He stared at him with puffy eyes. Hansol thought he was on the verge of crying again. After all, they had worked so hard for this and Hansol had to destroy it with his carelessness. He understood Seungkwan’s disappointment. “I’m sorry for bringing you down,” Hansol said.

Seungkwan did cry. But, Hansol was surprised when the brown haired male rambled, “You must be feeling horrible right now. You were looking forward to this so much, you have worked so hard for this. But now you have to sit down--”

Hansol blinked at the sobbing male in front of him. He talked to Seungcheol after he got his treatment. He heard Seungcheol’s sigh of relief and words of assurance that it wasn’t his fault. But, he still felt the weight on his chest for burdening his members. He had expected Seungcheol and Jeonghan to tell the kids to sleep, because Hansol was fine and they still had to reserve their energy for their performance the next day.

But, seeing Seungkwan waited and cried for him like this made him realize just how unbelievably kind Seungkwan was. Instead of getting angry towards him because he brought down the team, Seungkwan cried for him. He cried because Hansol got hurt. He cried because Hansol couldn’t participate in their promotion period.

“Don’t cry. I’m fine. I can still go on the stage. I won’t miss the promotion,”

“But still!” Seungkwan sobbed. Hansol reached out and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan’s shoulders. The latter immediately buried his face on his chest. 

“Stop crying. You won’t like your face swollen tomorrow, will you?” Hansol rubbed a soothing circle on the shaking male. “I’m the one who’s hurt, yet here you are crying like a baby. Do you like me that much?”

Seungkwan hit his shoulder with his fist, but his crying didn’t cease. Hansol continued to rock their bodies from side to side, patting Seungkwan’s back to calm him down.

Hansol didn’t know how long he had his arms around Seungkwan or when Seungkwan had actually stopped crying and now softly snoring against his chest. When he looked down seeing the flushed cheeks and puffy eyes, he couldn’t help but leaned down, pressing his lips on the quivering lips.


	3. “I don’t need a surprise like this!”

“It’s ridiculous! Hyung! Seriously!” Seungkwan struggled on the chair where his hands and feet were tied up. His eyes were covered with a black tie so he couldn’t see his mischievous hyungs’ face.

“Don’t worry, Kwan. We’ll let you go soon. Don’t want to spoil the surprise for your own birthday, do you?” Joshua snickered and Seungkwan whined in response, “I don’t need a surprise like this!”

He heard his hyungs’ gleeful laughter moving farther and the sound of the sliding door towards the garden being opened up.

“Hyung! You guys are really leaving me like this?!” Seungkwan tugged on the ropes tying his wrists together. He felt a pat on his head as Soonyoung’s snickers reached his ears.

“Now, be a good boy. We’re just in the garden. Shout when you think a thief broke into the house, alright?”

Seungkwan felt the hairs at the back of his neck “Hyung! It’s not funny!”

But, Soonyoung only laughed and soon the house was empty save from his constant whines whenever anyone entered the house to get something from the kitchen or the storage room.

The beginning was like any other instances when someone approached him on his chair while they were preparing his supposedly birthday surprise. Just like how Seokmin and Jihoon kneeled in front of him to feed him the bibimmyeon they just made or how Junhui and Chan put the birthday hat on top of his head and took it off after they took a picture of his miserable state, Seungkwan heard light footsteps approached him and warm wide hand ruffled his hair. 

“Who is it?” Seungkwan asked, but received no response as the intruder walked past him to the kitchen.

“Myungho-hyung?” Seungkwan guessed. But, he heard Myungho’s laughter outside as the intruder rummaged their kitchen cabinet. Feeling anxious he didn’t receive any reply, Seungkwan stuttered, “Y-you’re not a thief right?”

He heard a scoff.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny! Who are you?” Seungkwan struggled on his chair again, only to be stopped by warm fingers holding his wrist down. He could feel him behind him by the warmth radiated on his back.

“I’m gonna shout!” Seungkwan threatened, but before he could, his chin was tilted up and a pair of warm lips pressed against his. Seungkwan gasped. His kisser took the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

His brain had shut down by how shocked he was at the situation. However, Seungkwan’s mind still registered the bubblegum taste of his tongue, the soft and plump lips pressing against his own, and the gentle nibble on his bottom lip before his kisser pulled away.

Seungkwan remained in his position, breath heavy and his face upturned to whoever it was who kissed the life out of him. He heard a quiet chuckle before a wide hand ruffled his hair again and the soft lips left a ghostly touch against his forehead. A second later, the warmth was gone.


	4. “He doesn’t know what torture he put me through,”

Seungkwan had his suspicion. But, he had no way to confirm it. He could only stare at the happily laughing male in front of him.

Noticing his stare, Hansol turned to him, “What?”

_ Did you kiss me? _ Seungkwan wanted to ask. But, he would be mad to ask him in the middle of their rehearsal. “Your got something on your hair,” Seungkwan reached out to take the confetti stuck on Hansol’s styled hair.

“You look so good, it’s unfair,” Seungkwan mumbled. Hansol looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“But, you also look good. Which part of it is not fair?”

Seungkwan pouted. He worked so hard to look this good, but Hansol, “Of course it’s unfair. You don’t even need to do anything and you already look so cool!”

Hansol’s face turned blank for a second before he seemed to be reloading. Sighing when he finally answered, “Boo Seungkwan. You don’t know what you were saying,” and left Seungkwan confused on the side of the stage.

“Look at him shutting down like that,” He heard Jihoon laughed beside him.

“Huh?” Seungkwan turned to his snickering hyungs.

“Do you like Hansol that much?” 

“Of course I do! Look at him! How can he look that good without even trying? He is such a perfect--”

Joshua laughed when Seungkwan babled his praises and Jihoon sighed, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

On the other side of the stage, Hansol walked towards Mingyu and Wonwoo who rehearsed their rap. The older of the two looked up to him when he approached. “What? Did you want to kiss him again?”

“He doesn’t know what torture he put me through,” Hansol sighed.

“With how touchy Seungkwan is with you, I’m surprised you haven’t kissed him yet. I must praise your self control,” Mingyu laughed.

_ It’s not that he hasn’t kissed him… _

As he thought, he caught Wonwoo’s knowing look. Hansol ignored his immediately warming cheeks while the raven haired male laughed.


	5. “Haven’t I declared my love for you enough?”

“Are you sure you want to watch this? You’re not even into this kind of movie.” Hansol frowned when Seungkwan set the movie in their living room. 

“Seokmin-hyung said it was good,” Seungkwan grinned, dropping himself beside Hansol and snuggled his side. Hansol automatically put his hand around Seungkwan’s shoulder, letting the older male leaned against his shoulder as he covered their lower bodies with a blanket.

“But, you don’t---”

“Sshh. Just watch the movie!” Seungkwan said, making himself comfortable in Hansol’s arms as the movie start.

True to his words, halfway through the movie, Hansol found Seungkwan fell asleep. Sighing, he repositioned Seungkwan’s head so that he could lie properly on the pillow. 

Hansol watched the dark eyelashes fell on Seungkwan’s plump cheeks. His lips were slightly parted, allowing the steady breath passed alongside the rise and fall of his chest.

“You’re so defenseless,” Hansol sighed before leaning down to capture the soft lips. Seungkwan’s lips tasted like the strawberry ice cream he ate before he fell asleep. His tongue traced along the seams of the plump lips. He nearly tempted to just go and put his tongue inside the warm mouth, but Hansol managed to pull away slightly only to be pulled back down by a hand on his nape.

Hansol gasped in surprise, groaning when he felt a tongue sneaked into his parted lips. His eyes found a pair of dark brown eyes staring up at him for a second before it disappeared behind closed eyelids. Seungkwan pressed his lips against his, tongue dancing in his mouth as a quiet moan vibrates in the warm cavern.

Hansol pulled himself away.

Seungkwan opened his eyes. Hansol gulped down the lump lounging in his throat, eyes drinking in the sight of Seungkwan lying under him looking so delectable with those glassy eyes and wet red lips. His chest clenched his heart so painfully.

“Do you think I will let you go again?” Seungkwan murmured.

“You knew?”

“I have my suspicions. I just need evidence,” Seungkwan said lightly. Hansol felt cold sweat gathered on his palms. He knew that sooner or later he would need to be honest with Seungkwan. About what he did. About his feelings.But not this soon. What if Seungkwan disliked it?

Sensing his nervousness, Seungkwan flipped their position and straddled Hansol’s hips.

“Kwan--what--”

“Can you just kiss me normally?” Seungkwan asked. “Like, not when I’m sleeping or tied up on a chair?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Why should I mind? We’ve done everything lovers can do. Kisses are just another stage,”

“That’s not what I meant,” Hansol frowned, feeling slightly hurt by how light Seungkwan took it.

Seungkwan’s eyes softened. “Haven’t I declared my love for you enough?”

“You declared it too much, I’m questioning whether your definition of love is the same as mine,” Hansol answered. Seungkwan grabbed his hand and placed it on top of his chest, right where his heart was.

“It has never thumped this fast before,” Seungkwan said. Under his palm, Hansol felt the thundering heartbeat. It was as if it wanted to break free from its ribcage. Just like his.

He saw Seungkwan smiling abashedly at him. Feeling a surge of assurance, Hansol returned the smile, “Kiss me?”


End file.
